The Smurf's Adventure in Paris/ Part 1
It was the morning of Smurfette’s birthday and all the Smurfs had planned a surprise party for her. Curious was walking around the village when he saw that most of the smurfs were helping to decorate the village. Jokey was placing his gift on the table, Hefty was helping handy hang colorful streamers up and Greedy and Chef were bring a birthday cake out of the kitchen. Curious then looked up to the clock in the center of the village and noticed that it was only 12 o’clock; there was still another 3 hours till the party. A smurf who Curious recognized as Clumsy came up to him. “What color do you like the best?” Clumsy asked, he was holding a box in his hand and two pieces of ribbon. “I like the red one” Curious replied. “I do think it’s a bit early to be setting up for Smurfettes party? She will notice” “I’m sure it will be fine” Clumsy answers. Meanwhile Smurfette was being comforted by Papa Smurf after her nightmare: every year on her birthday Smurfette has horrible dreams about where she came from which usually involve Gargamel, this year was no different Curious was walking past Smurfettes house and saw this, he was on is way to finish wrapping his gift for Smurfette. Curious saw Smurfette walk out of her house to were all the smurfs were getting ready for her party. Brainy who was lookout started telling them to hide things. “Smurfettes coming, the surprise will be ruined. Quick hide everything” Brainy says. The Smurfs all rush of the hide the decorations and cake. “Hey guys” Smurfette greeted “anyone want to any thing fun on this special day” she then jogged up to Vanity. “Hey Vanity, do you want to look at your reflection in the pound” Smurfette asked. “I’m kind of tired of looking at my self” Vanity says as he put his mirror under his hat. Curious felt sorry for Smurfette but knew that the smurfs wanted to surprise her. “Hey Curious, do you want to hang out” Smurfette asked him. “I’m a little busy at the moment, maybe latter.” Curious says “Happy Birthday” he adds. “I guess none of the other Smurfs remembered my birthday” Smurfette says as she walks of to the pound. Latter on all the smurfs were called in to Papa Smurfs house, Curious didn’t know what was happening so he asked Brainy. “Brainy what’s going on?” he asked. “Smurfettes been taken by Gargamel” Brainy says. When Papa Smurf all the smurfs start asking questions. “What’s our plan to bring Smurfette home?” Hefty asks. “Listen up Smurfs, I saved enough grotto water form the last blue moon and managed to change it in to transportation crystals.” Papa tells them. “so you don’t need to create a portal, that’s very cleaver” Brainy adds. “Nope, The crystals will take us to Master Winslow’s home” Papa tells them. “Yeah, they will know what to do” Clumsy says. All the smurf raise the hand to be chosen. “I only have 10 crystals, that’s me and 3 others round trip plus Smurfette on the way home.” Papa said. “I will need strength, intelligence and courage, so Brainy, Hefty and Fearless you will come with me.” Papa walks over to Hefty “Ok Hefty, take one” he says. Just as Hefty was about to take a crystal, Clumsy bumped in to Papa Smurf and sent all the crystals in to Hefty’s mouth. Hefty coughed and all the crystals come flying out and right in to the mouths of Clumsy, Grouchy and Curious. “Not again” Curious says as he disappears in a blue comet followed by Clumsy and Grouchy. Back in the village Papa Smurf sighs. "Well sometimes you have to deal with the changes" he says. "At least I won't be lonely on this trip" he says to himself as he pops the crystal into his mouth and disappears.